


Cheesy (AKA 'The Time Morgan Tries a Pick-up Line')

by knightcommanderalenko



Series: The Accidental OTP: A Saints Row AU [7]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Morgan is a cheesy bastard, The Accidental OTP, more news at 10, small drabble is small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan should not be allowed the internet. He should also not be allowed to 'flirt'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy (AKA 'The Time Morgan Tries a Pick-up Line')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



“Babe, can I ask you a question?”

Cassandra looked up from her book. He never usually interrupted her while she was reading, so whatever it was it must have been fairly important. And it made her a tinge uneasy. “Yes…”

“Are you religious?”

 _What?_ He interrupted her to ask her about religion; a topic which she tried as hard as physically possible to avoid so that she didn’t have to try and explain that yes she believed in God and yes she’s murdered people and stolen things and committed about fifteen million other sins along the way. When she’d sat down on the sofa to read The Scarlet Pimpernel for the third time, she’d not anticipated her afternoon taking such an awkward turn.

However, as she opened her mouth to try and brush him off, Morgan interrupted her.

“Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.”

Whatever it was she’d been expecting him to say after asking her about religion, it most certainly wasn’t that. However, considering he actually hadn’t been asking about her ‘apparent’ lack of religion, it made what he’d done even _worse_. He’d interrupted her alone time, which she didn’t have much of thanks to the Saints and to him fucking her against literally every surface when they weren’t working, for one of the worst pickup lines known to man.

While she desperately wanted to either laugh or smack him over the head, she had something else in mind. Something almost as horrifically bad.

“You should change your name,” she replied bluntly.

His reaction was almost better than what she was planning. He looked surprised at first, then confused, and then like he’d just given up trying to understand where the comment came from.

“Why?” He asked just as bluntly. “And to what?”

Cassandra smiled. She’d just won the competition he didn’t even know they were having. “Cheddar, because you’re cheesy as hell.”

 


End file.
